


They Look Like (People)

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demons, Ghosts, Haunting, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Paranormal, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Psychological Horror, i really don't know what to tag this, kinda idek, whichever you want lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: "Chenle, that’s a terrible idea! What if it actually turns out to be haunted?” He feels a chill on the back of his neck as he says this. Chenle scoffs in disbelief, reaching forward to smack at Jisung’s shoulder.“Then we’ll get to see a real, live ghost!”





	They Look Like (People)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say about this????? I just had the random idea to write this so here we are lmao this has nothing to do with the movie They Look Like People btw.......kinda.......idek, just read it LOL

“You know, back when I was a trainee, I heard that there’s this bathroom in the practice building that’s haunted.”

Chenle has a mischievous smile on his face, one that Jisung’s come to know well: it means they’ll be getting themselves into some trouble soon. He feels himself shaking his head before Chenle even gets to his point.

“I say we go check it out and debunk it!” At this, Jisung just shakes his head more, his face scrunching up at the idea. It was a terrible idea.

“Chenle, that’s a terrible idea! What if it actually turns out to be haunted?” He feels a chill on the back of his neck as he says this, doing his best not to shiver in front of the older boy. Chenle, ever set in his ways, scoffs in disbelief, reaching forward to smack at Jisung’s shoulder.

“Then we’ll get to see a real, live ghost!”

And so Jisung finds himself wandering the fourth floor hallway with Chenle, begrudgingly looking for the Haunted Bathroom. While he wasn’t happy with the fact that they were actually doing this, Jisung had to admit that, besides the lack of people around, the fourth floor looked just like any other floor of the building, bright lights, seemingly a million doors.

They had only seen one person since they’d made it to the fourth floor, a boy roughly Jisung’s own height, hair covered by a cap, face by a mask—typical trainee practice attire. The boy had stalked by them slowly, quietly pacing down the hall, in no apparent rush, and when Jisung had turned back  to look at him again, he had disappeared, probably entering one of the rooms.

The hallway seemed to drag on forever, much like the one that held their own usual practice room a couple floors down, before finally, at the very end, they found the bathroom. It looked just like any other bathroom in the building and, at this point, Jisung was having doubts about the whole thing being anything more than just a story to scare trainees.

The bathroom’s empty like the rest of the floor and smaller than the bathroom on their floor. This bathroom has no showers like theirs does but everything else is a spot-on match.  The mirrors are a bit grimy but they’re not filthy, in fact, the bathroom looks oddly clean for a room on a seemingly abandoned floor. Chenle walks around the bathroom, turning a small corner to peer into stalls like he’s expecting to find a ghost just waiting for him, ready to introduce itself. While Chenle busies himself, Jisung looks around from his spot. His stomach twists suddenly and he gets a bad feeling but he has no idea why. Chenle’s being so quiet—Jisung can barely hear the boy’s footsteps and it creeps him out a little. Chenle’s never quiet. He goes to call out to his friend but his phone rings, sharp and loud, making him jump, rushing to pull it out of his pocket and answer the call.

“Yah, Park Jisung, where are you? We have to leave for practice in five minutes, where’d you go?” Jaemin’s voice is tinny over the line and there’s a lot of background noise—he assumes it’s the other members bustling around. He suddenly feels a little ridiculous, thinking about how he had let Chenle drag him here so early in the morning without either of them telling anyone where they were going. He’s usually not so reckless but Chenle had managed to convince him.

“Sorry, hyung, I’m at the building already with Chenle, he wanted to check out some room on the fourth floor and he dragged me here with him this morning.” The response he gets is a long pause. Jaemin doesn’t say anything for a period of time—Jisung almost thinks the older boy had hung up—but Jaemin speaks right when Jisung goes to check.

“Jisung, what are you talking about? Chenle’s right here with me. I’m not sure there even is a fourth floor in the building. Where are you?” Jisung can feel the warmth draining from his body as his blood runs cold, his fingers gripping his phone so tight he can hear the plastic case crack. He can vaguely hear Chenle’s voice over the line, asking Jaemin where Jisung is. The bathroom suddenly seems so quiet and his breathing sounds so loud echoing off the tiles. Jaemin starts talking to him over the phone but it sounds like just background noise, static, as Jisung watches _Chenle_ come around the corner from where he’d been checking the stalls. The boy tilts his head, staring straight at Jisung with blank eyes. Jisung can feel himself start to sweat.

“Who’s that on the phone?” _Chenle_ ’s voice sounds slightly off, almost like Jisung’s listening to a recording rather than an actual person standing in front of him. Faintly, he can hear Jaemin calling his name over the phone, asking _“Who is that? Who are you with?”_ , but he can’t do anything but stare back at the person—the _thing_ —standing in front of him. _Chenle_ steps forward once, twice, then stops again. He hasn’t blinked a single time, still staring through Jisung like he wants to see all the boy’s insides. “Who’s that on the phone, Jisung.” Now he doesn’t sound like Chenle at all, his voice deeper, darker, raspier. He steps closer and Jisung almost trips over himself in his haste to step backwards. He wonders what the thing sees on his face because _Chenle_ breaks into a smile, his lips parting and Jisung can see his teeth, long and sharp like razors as he comes forward.

Jisung’s screams stop before his phone even hits the floor.


End file.
